


More Than Just a Friend

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [27]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ashlynn doesn’t quite know what she feels for Maddie. But she knows that she doesn’t want anyone to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 27 - Gals Being Pals

Ashlynn always blushed a little when she saw Maddie in the hallway. Every time the bright Wonderlandian passed her, Maddie would wave and wave like her hand was going to fall off, and Ashlynn always had to hide her face to keep Maddie from seeing how red she was getting. And it wasn’t just a hallway thing. In Chemythstery class, Maddie would catch Ashlynn’s eye and wave and wave. Across the cafeteria, wave and wave. Even across the school grounds, when Ashlynn was walking into the forest to spend time with the animals, Maddie would wave. It was driving Ashlynn a little mad herself.

It was driving her mad because she felt something every time she saw those waves, and she just didn’t know how to identify it. It was a tingling in the pit of her stomach. A rush of blood to her head. It was the reason why Ashlynn always kept her face turned away and could only manage a slight wave in response. She was embarrassed by the feelings. Confused. Frightened, maybe.

Ashlynn had assumed for a while that the prickling in her stomach was a strong desire to have Maddie as a friend. A best friend, maybe. But Ashlynn had never felt that way about someone else, ever, not even with her bestest friends like Apple and Briar. She’d hardly ever even talked to Maddie, since Maddie hung with a different crowd. But Ashlynn had almost, _almost_ pinned down her feelings as the want for a new friend. Because Maddie was so kind, and friendly, and so… pretty with all of that curly hair that puffed up around her head like a little cloud…and her big, brilliant smile…

Whatever it was, Ashlynn never told anyone about it. Despite the fact that she was _almost_ certain, she still didn’t quite know what the feelings were, and she didn’t want anyone to give them a name. She especially didn’t want Maddie to know, because hidden away in her heart, she was worried that Maddie might stop waving at her if she told her about the butterflies in her chest. Ashlynn Ella didn’t think she could stand that.


End file.
